the_master_planfandomcom-20200215-history
Cobra
Cobra is one of the main characters in The Master Plan Series. He has been friends with Phantom since the beginning. Depending on who you ask, he's more sane and mature than Phantom is. Cobra is seemingly more responsible, and he's also likely more knowledgeable as he knows about the multiverse and always talks about it. In general, he's quite the contrast to Phantom. He usually takes lead of most situations, but sometimes he'll just follow Phantom or somebody else around just in case they go on a murderous rampage. Background Cobra has a job working for a group of cats, most well known for being in the Garry's Mod game mode Jazztronauts. He came about working for them after a trip on a horror map went south and he ended up stealing from all over for these cats, eventually driving himself out of a job by doing too good. Despite that, he never left, and remains there despite half-hearted protests from the "Head Honcho" of the cats. He's basically converted the place into fixing anything in his multiverse of residence, and sometimes even other multiverses, should the situation seen dire enough. Why? Because it's not like he knows anything else. He also works for Industry 14 in which he usually does some jobs and missions for Agent 14. He's seen chasing down Avon Hertz in the Prologue alongside Phantom, being one such mission. He's been cited commenting that Neptune and Nepgear are like sisters to him, which was likely not sarcasm but who knows with this dickhead. Appearance Cobra's appearance is that of the male_04 model from Half-Life 2 and its' add-ons, mods, sequels, and what have you. Cobra has little hair on his head, and wears mainly blue or grey colors, with little interesting clothes to speak of, just long sleeve shirts and pants of similar or identical colors. Almost as if he's just a random G-Mod OC you'd see in like SMG4 or some shit. Personality Cobra is well known for being as "chill" as possible in most every situation he gets in, with a lax, uncaring attitude at first glance. This usually never breaks, although on occasion he'll get annoyed and go on a rant or six. Despite their long history, Cobra gets often annoyed with Phantom, probably because they're around one another so often. Cobra is never really shown being emotional, though at the same time he hasn't experienced any of his friends dying yet, not in The Master Plan, anyway, so it kind of make sense. Cobra is very random at points, being seen screaming on fire for some reason in his first appearance in the Prologue. Why he's on fire is unknown, considering the lack of anything in the scene, perhaps he came to the jazz_bar after something that involved him in flames. Then in the next scene he's still on fire, but he's transitioned to Industry 14. So it seems in the time it took to get to Industry 14 he didn't try to extinguish the fire. Weapons/Powers/Abilities Cobra mainly wields the bog-standard items from Half-Life 2, conveniently presented to anyone playing Garry's Mod in Sandbox. Still, he has a few interesting devices... Prop Snatcher The Prop Snatcher, a device he lifted off of one of the cats accidentally, is Cobra's main method of attack, although for story purposes he doesn't actually use it because bullshit. The Prop Snatcher lets him lift any item or individual to the jazz_bar, trapping them in Mewseum (technically he traps them in a garbage chute, and the garbage chute sends them to the Mewseum. After a few very costly (relatively speaking, it's a mere pittance compared to the jazz_bar's theoretical wealth) sessions of purchasing upgrades for his Prop Snatcher, it could probably steal an entire universe given a few hours of attempting to do so. The Prop Snatcher has a secondary functionality of being able to be tossed like a boomerang, which is probably much more viable in regards to bullshit, but is often forgone for less powerful tools. Crowbar One of Cobra's more used tools of the trade, a simple Crowbar, like the one great figures like most any Gordon Freeman/scared Uncle Joel across the cosmos would use against aliens. He does what you'd expect, hits people with the damn thing, but sometimes he'll attempt to use it like a sword or lance and try to impale somebody. Suffice to say, this works because he's one of the protagonists or something. Magnum Give him any six bullet, large, hard to aim with weapon and he's all over that shit. They tend to be inefficient, but I mean nothing in this scenario makes any sense. SMG Grenades See Magnum but they actually work. Crossbow Cobra often uses a Crossbow to eliminate weaker targets quickly in a single round, so he can move onto the next out of a million threats he has facing him. It takes a bit to re-load, but he has feet, he can run away while he does that, assuming he doesn't drop the bolt. Stan Stan, a corruption of Satan probably, is a warping device straight from the inferno above (or not, ask Bartender, I dunno) that Cobra often uses to get places quickly. It's single person only, so it's not his main method of travel when not alone, but for solo ventures it's what mainly he uses. Relationships Cobra's quite separated from others in regards to any matters other than raw business, although he has said some things that can shed some light on his opinions of others. Phantom The two met while working with Kleiner in a small operation, dedicated to little more than Kleiner's research. Eventually, the operation grew, throwing all those associated into weirder and wackier situations, eventually resulting in Cobra going to the jazz_bar. Prior to such, Cobra and Phantom were almost always together, basically anything dangerous was assigned to them. When Kleiner's operation began to dissolve into either Industry 14 or the jazz_bar, Cobra and Phantom's interactions lessened. Cobra's choice words in Phantom's direction can range from admitting he is a close friend to saying he's the best example of the biggest problem they have, preventing good people like Agent 14 from getting anything done or even having the chance to stop and enjoy things. Maybe Cobra's just a tsundere. Agent 14 While there are many people Cobra takes disliking to giving him commands or orders, Agent 14 isn't among them. Cobra considers his judgement trustworthy, due to how impressive his setup is and how well he's gotten away with his cash heists or any other more or less morally righteous tasks Agent 14 has assigned himself and those under him. Most of the time, Agent 14 and Cobra inform one another early on of any incoming danger or jobs they need help with, and rarely get into arguments over the best course of action, going with whatever the other one suggests first. There have been one or two cases of debate regarding the next course of action, but nothing so serious as to cause a civil war between groups or any dumb shit like that. I think? I can't remember so much shit has happened. Ninten One could argue Cobra is not the man running the show, but rather, it is Ninten, and you wouldn't be entirely wrong. There is little emotional connection between the two despite how closely they work together, which is exactly why they trust one another above all else. The other has no reason to do anything against the most logical course of action in regards to the other. The two of them have both gotten so used to throwing their lives away for the cause they plan strategies all around arbitrary death counts they rack up one another, and most any plan they have they share with the other first and foremost, if only to the other. An odd bond, these two have. Neptune Holy shit where do I begin. Alright so first off when they first met Neptune had an unrequited crush on this idiot or something, I don't know, ask somebody who cared about that arc, Cobra claimed that she was a sister to him and nothing of that sort, which squished out the feelings. The two probably have a closer bond now than they did prior to such squishage, because Cobra doesn't have to worry about advances and Neptune doesn't have to worry about being dumb because Cobra literally (and I do mean literally as in the book definition of literally in that it is true) eats dumb for breakfast on occasion. Not Cobra's type, his type is probably AB or something, never thought about the guys' blood type. Nepgear Copy and Paste Neptune but remove the crush and add that Cobra and Nepgear work together more often. Trivia * Cobra technically doesn't live at the jazz_bar by the verbal "contract" with his employers that his stay was free as long as he was employed, but since they don't need anything else stolen he isn't under them anymore. Regardless, he still stays there, it's not as if they don't have infinite resources, so they let it slide. * Cobra often stays with Phantom when he has to work for a several day period with Industry 14. * Cobra supposedly labels his contacts by number, representing how high or low they are on a tier list of usefulness and likability, as well as some other random metrics. Gallery Random Image.jpeg|Cobra with his main weapons Download (2).jpeg|Cobra again Download (1).jpeg|Cobra with the main cast Category:Heroes